


Starwars Valentine Pinup Week: Day 4

by Jacke_Fallon



Series: Starwars Valentines Pinup Week. [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fanart, Sexy, leia is so done with his shit, pinup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacke_Fallon/pseuds/Jacke_Fallon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘ Han Solo knew it was only a matter of time till they asked him to be the one modelling for them. They did at that, and it was worth the look on Leia’s face when she found him posing with nothing but his jacket and gun.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Han Solo




	2. Leia's Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> for more of my art please check out my tumblr:http://jackefallon.tumblr.com/tagged/fanart


End file.
